Promiscuous Club Affairs
by Omare Alloy
Summary: One-shot? Its Bridgette's 21 birthday. She goes to a club with boyfriend Geoff and pals Duncan and Gwen. Meltdowns, kissing, and drama all inside a club. Whats gonna happen? B/G D/C mentioned Trent/Lind DJ/EVA N/C Cody/Beth onesided Gwen/Trent Gwen/Duncan


I decided to do another one-shot, but this one is different. There going to be a lot of couples mentioned canon and fanon. If you like this story read my other stories! Sorry if I offend anyone. **Criticism is appreciated.** So enjoy.

**Rated T **for: Swears, Sexual Situations and mention of Alcohol.

* * *

Finally! I'm 21 and don't have to worry about someone catching me if I'm drinking. I've waited a long time for this day. Ah, the agony of waiting. It hurts. My parents almost caught me once. Thank god, Geoff installed that secret compartment in my room.

We were filled with excitement and pleasure as we entered the infamous club called Pulse. And if you are wondering who "we" is well its Geoff, Gwen, Duncan, and me Bridgette. Geoff turned towards me and mischievously grinned. He grabbed my waist and guided me to the dance floor. I gave Gwen an apologetic look.

I felt sorry for her. So many things have happened to her. Trent breaking up with her for Lindsay. Must be a drag, and Lindsay was her friend. Geoff grinding my ass brought me out of my thoughts. I moaned out his name, and forcefully grinded back.

"Bridge. You're the most gorgeous girl…I mean woman I ever met," he whispered into my ear. I feel him nibbling on my neck giving me a hickey. "Geoff," I softly moaned out. I was out of it, but let me say Geoff has changed from the boy I met on Total Drama Island. He doesn't say the wrong things anymore, and believe me I'm glad for that. Unfortunately though he doesn't wear his cowboy hat anymore. He sometimes wears it in our apartment, but he outgrew it. The rest is pretty much the same except that he doesn't look like a teenager anymore he looks like a young adult.

"Bridgette," he called out while roaming my body with his hands. I have to stop daydreaming. Its bad. Before I could answer him I saw Gwen waving her hands and signaling for me to come over to her. I sighed and turned around to met Geoff's face.

"Geoff, I got to go. Gwen's calling me." I kissed him and seductively added, "I'll be back later." I felt his erection through his pants and laughed slightly. He always gets aroused when I talk like that.

"Alright," he barely managed to choke out. I kissed him once more and sauntered away from him. I took my time trying to get to Gwen. Its not that I liked her its just lately she's been so depressed and moody. No matter what I do she never seems to get out of depression. If only I could kill Trent. No, mean thoughts Bridge. There I go again talking to myself. After what seemed like hours I finally reached Gwen. I smiled and calmly asked, "You having fun?"

She looked agitated and severely annoyed. "No." She said with a huff. "I mean I know its your birthday, Bridge. But, to be honest I can't seem to enjoy the party. Duncan, my so called date, keeps looking at the fucking slut that's dancing in the middle of the club." She then points to Duncan who seemed to be entranced by the girl who was dancing. I glanced at the girl then gasped.

"Gwen, I feel so bad, but do you recognize that girl that he keeps staring at?" I can't believe it was her. She used to be my best friend on the island. It's been what? Four years since I talked to her. Wow.

Gwen seemed to be deep in thought, "Um, not really. I don't know her." She then frowned, "But, I can't believe Duncan would do that to me! I hate men! Now, look he's heading over towards her!" I felt sorry for her. Even though she didn't like pity. Geoff and I asked Duncan if he would just ask her out to bring her out of her misery. He reluctantly agreed, but he didn't guarantee that he would stay with her 24/7 like she needed.

"Gwen, the girl over there is Courtney. Remember from Total Drama Island. The one he had a major crush on." I scanned her face for any sign of emotion, but all I could see in this dark club was the shape of an "O" on her lips.

"Oh," she said quietly, "I didn't know. Does he still like her?" She looked like a scared puppy, but I had to tell her the truth.

"Yeah, sorry." I sighed. I hated seeing people all sad and crap. It was a major downer. Plus, Gwen was my friend, and that was the worst. I just wanted to hug her and make all the pain go away. Just like a mom.

She put her hands on her face and groaned, "Then why did he ask me out? Did he even like me? No one likes me."

I went over to her and hugged her. "Gwen, its okay. Yeah he liked you, but I guess he just liked Courtney better. And I'm sure no I'm positive there's a million guys around the world that would love a girl like you."

She looked up at me and tried her best to smile. "You sure?" she questioned. I nodded. Any guy would kill for a guy like her.

"Remember Cody? He liked you, and one time I over heard DJ talking to Geoff. He said that he liked you, and he was going to ask you out. Oh, and there's that guy at campus. He has crush on you. I can tell." I smiled, "So cheer up. There's guys that would die to have a wonderful girl like you."

She smiled and said, "You're right, but I never really liked Cody or DJ. I'm kind of glad that Cody hooked up with Beth or did he hook up with Noah?" She laughed for a moment then continued, "And, I'm glad that DJ hooked up with Eva. They make a good couple." She shrugged and added, "I don't like hurting people's feelings, but campus guy is hot. I wouldn't mind tapping that." She laughed. Yes! I cheered up Gwen. "Thanks, Bridgette. That really helped. I owe you big time, but I still have to confess something." She took in a deep breath and said, "I still like Trent and Duncan a little."

I nodded, "That's alright. They're always going to have a special place in your heart. Or in time you'll forget them." I took her hands and shouted, "Now! Lets dance!"

She laughed and shouted, "Yeah!" Before we could get to the dance floor though. Duncan walked up to us with his arm around Courtney's shoulder and Geoff walking besides them. Courtney waved to us, and rapidly got out of Duncan's semi embrace. She hugged us both and said, "I missed you guys so much. How have you been?" I could smell that she at least had one vodka or martini I never could tell the difference.

Courtney looked different. A LOT different. Her hair was past her shoulders and was layered, and she didn't wear the same preppy clothes. I smiled I missed her too. I glanced at Gwen. She seemed to be boiling inside, but I gave her a look. Courtney didn't know anything that happened so she didn't deserve to be tortured by Gwen's looks of hatred. I hugged her back and replied, "I've missed you so much Court. You look so much different. We need to catch up."

Gwen quickly changed her mode and nodded, "Yeah, we need to catch up." I sighed with relief. Gwen can be really scary when angered. I've seen it first hand plenty of times.

Before Courtney could say anything Duncan snatched her up kissing her with a lot of passion from what I could tell. After he pulled away he grinned and said, "Well, ladies and Geoff. I got to take Princess away." He then led her to the dance floor, but before he did he gave Gwen a look that practically read 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me.' I could see Gwen sigh and nod.

Geoff then came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist again. I just love the feeling of his muscular arms around me. It feels so good. He then resumed to the spot where he gave me the hickey. He started nibbling it again. I had to bite my tongue to not let the moan escape my mouth. I looked at Gwen and said, "Now lets party Gwen! Let those legs dance you away." I giggled. I gasped. I never giggle. I dislike little girly laughs they make me sick.

She looked at me skeptically because of the girly laugh, "Alright, and that didn't make sense. Plus Bridge never giggle again. It fucking creeps me out to the extreme." We laughed together. I did sound creepy when I giggled.

"I promise. Now lets roll." I guided her and Geoff to the dance floor. I danced with all three. I wasn't even drunk yet, and I was acting like one. I'm really lame. "Geoff," I said, "Can you get me and Gwen some drinks, please?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes and he caved.

He nodded and I swear I could see him skip. "Geoff's going to get us some drinks. Is that okay Gwen?" She wasn't into alcohol so I always had to ask her.

She nodded and said, "Mhmm." She continued to dance. I could tell she hadn't felt like this in a long time. She was enjoying herself, and I would let her. She was my best friend so I always wanted what was best for her. Jeez, lately I've been feeling and acting like a mom.

Geoff came back with three beers handing one to me and Gwen. I chugged mine down and smiled. Ah, the taste of beer. My favorite. For the rest of night I drank and danced. I was having the time of my life. Gwen was enjoying herself, Geoff was enjoying me, Duncan and Courtney were literally having sex with their clothes on, and well me I would say this was the best birthday ever.

* * *

I'm finished! I decided to do a Bridgette story. I really like her. This time I would say I improved on ending, might be a little bit rushed. The characters may be OOC too. Trying to work on that. And as you can see I included canon and fanon. I might continue this one-shot with the point of view of Duncan and Geoff if you guys want me to. If not I won't do it. **Criticism is appreciated.** And read and Review.


End file.
